A Few Small Steps
by UnitedPen
Summary: Adena is having trouble with her father and now a guy. How exactly will she cope and is she brave enough to go through this alone?AdenaSquib this is another contest entry. plz r and r.


A Few Small Steps

Adena slammed down the receiver of the pay phone and stormed out of the open into the hallway. She couldn't believe the bad news. Her dad was back in rehab again! After all he had done to get clean and be a better person for her, he had to go and overdose again. This made Adena so upset! How could he break his promise? And how, how could she think he had changed?

"Hey Adena, where are you going? Do you want to come hit some tennis balls with me?" Meghan called from down the hall.

Adena turned around and glared at Meghan. "Can't you see I'm busy? Gosh, just let me be alone for a while."

Meghan looked hurt but knew something must be bugging her best friend. She also knew to let Adena be alone when she was upset, let her cool down before Meghan tried to comfort and help Adena.

"O.K. well I'll guess I'll see you at supper then." Meghan said not wanting to get Adena angrier. That would be like poking an angry bear with a stick. But even that comment did nothing. All Meghan got was a brief nod from Adena and big hair in her face as Adena stomp down the hall on to the patio. Meghan groaned and hoped Adena would open up to someone soon before she blew up.

Adena reached the patio but did not know why she had come here. She didn't know what to do anymore at all. She wanted to run, she wanted to sit. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But the thing Adena wanted to do the most was curl up in a little ball and just hide for years. That was until her Dad got better. Figuring it was her best bet to sit and breath for a while, Adena sank down to her knees and slowly inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. Trying to let go of all the anger that was shaking her body.

A door slammed behind her. Adena looked up to see Squib entering the patio looking tired and hung over. She turned to leave. She did not need to face this right now. Unfortunately for Adena the door was blocked by Squib right as she was trying to get through.

"Move it Squib I need to get through." Adena tried to push her way past him. Squib just stood there swaying back and forth. "C'mon Squib! Let me through."

He grabbed onto her wrist and held on tightly. "Baby, I've been looking for you everywhere. We really need to talk about our relationship. I think we need to move forward from the friendship thing ya know."

Adena tried to squirm away but Squib was holding on too tightly. His breath reeked of beer. She soon realized Squib was drunk. Her eyes widened with fear. How was she going to get out of this one? She knew how to handle her dad, of course, after years of experience. But Squib was stronger, faster, and could easily seduce her. This wasn't going to be easy.

He must have seen that she was scared because Squib started laughing in a cruel, evil way. "Don't worry my sweet we are going to have fun together."

Adena started to pull harder at the hand at her wrist. "What about Cody?" she asked trying to distract squib and stall him from whatever devious plots he had in his head.

"She means nothing to me now. You are my heart and soul." He grabbed tighter on her wrist. "Don't run away from me. I know you want me."

"NO." Adena screamed hoping someone would hear her. Squib turned around, saw no one was coming, and spoke again. "Nice try Adena. Smart chick. I like that.

He pulled her face towards his and forced Adena into a kiss. A strong kiss that was only likable to Squib. No matter how hard Adena tried to get away, she couldn't. As she had known before Squib was just too strong. However she had an idea.

Reaching into Squibs pocket she found the car keys he had stolen from President Bates last week. Adena was so glad she hadn't turned Squib in when she had found out. Now these keys were going to save her from whatever cruel fate life was about to throw at her.

Looking around Squib's face, Adena quickly pressed her finger on the red button that said car alarm. Suddenly a loud beeping went off behind her. If Adena could have grinned she would have. Her plan had worked. Squib was right on one thing she was pretty smart.

President Bates raced on to the patio. "What's going on here? Who set the alarm off on my car?"

Squib pulled away from Adena fast. "Uh sir we were just….."

President Bates glared at Squib. "Mr. Furlong I should have known." He sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking? Exposing Ms. Stiles to it as well? You have really crossed the line this time. My office now!"

Squib gave his "love" the evil eye. "You'll pay for this one."

Adena crossed her arms and stood as tall as she could. "I don't think so. Like you said I'm one smart chick."

"I'm so sorry about this Ms. Stiles." President Bates explained. "I should have known so you wouldn't be in Mr. Furlongs grasp."

The tears started to fall that Adena had been holding back for the last few minutes. The emotion was just too great as she had felt a replay of her childhood. President Bates put a hand on her shoulder. "If you need to talk I'm in my office later." he whispered. Then turning to Squib President Bates said "Let's go." They both walked away briskly.

Adena wiped the tears away and shook herself. Alcohol can make a person do crazy things. She could understand what her dad was going through yet it wasn't going to be easy supporting. Yet she owed him that much. She wanted to help him prevent hurting people like Squib could have done to her. Adena sure hoped that maybe, maybe she could support Squib as well. A few steps is all it takes.


End file.
